bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dependence Transcendence
"The Dependence Transcendence" is the third episode of the tenth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, October 3, 2016. Summary Sheldon has problems working late hours on their Air Force prototype, Amy and Penny go to a party at work and Raj spends the day with a pregnant Bernadette. Extended Plot First storyline is Wolowitz + Leonard + Sheldon trying to work on their idea after they promised the Airforce guy that they can do it in 2 months. First scene: the guys are working late and Sheldon wants to leave. Leonard tells him that he was the one who promised such a ridiculous deadline, so he has to stay. Next morning, Sheldon and Leonard come to the kitchen and there's Amy and Penny, preparing breakfast for them, because they know they won't see them much. Amy mentions that Sheldon was supposed to go with her to some party, but now she knows he won't. He replies that it wasn't going to happen anyway. Penny is kind of interested, so Amy explains that it's just scientists from different fields meeting, talking about current stuff from their fields etc. and apologizes for calling it a party. Penny still wants to go. Leonard is confused and Penny says "I'll drink wine while listening to a bunch of crap I don't understand. How is that different than every single day of my life?" Sheldon says the difference is that won't be there. So Leonard goes "Oh look, it will be a party!" (That was a set-up for the Amy + Penny storyline) Next day, Sheldon is still tired so Wolowitz and Leonard basically convince Sheldon to get a coffee or energy drink because he's moaning. Next he's in the cafeteria sleeping and suddenly he has a dream and The Flash is standing right next to the vending machine. He convinces him to take one of the energy drinks so he does. Next Sheldon is hyper as always after drinking caffeine :D Then he's tired again and goes "I'll get one more energy drink" and then he, horrified, realizes that he's addicted already because he needs more. Howard says that a problem can't develop this quickly to which Sheldon replies "Want to bet? --- Oh great, now I'm addicted to gambling too!" Next, Leonard tries to get him to work, telling Sheldon that let's say that he has a problem - lots of "I do" and "No, you don't" between these two after that - if the best way to get over it would be to start working and forget about his addiction problem - to which Sheldon replies "So now I DO have an addiction problem?" Last scene, Sheldon asks Leonard if he can ask him a question. Leonard says that if it's about his addiction to cafeine and not about the stuff it should be about... awkward pause... "Hey Howard, can I ask you something?" Howard says nope, so Sheldon decides to just throw it out there in the room. He's googling how to get over caffeine addiction, saying they don't make any patches, but they do make xxxx (couldn't really understand) and he has a fun fact about a rectum. Leonard loses it and says that they can't move forward without Sheldon doing his part. He says he can't. Leonard says yes, he can. And Sheldon goes "You don't understand. I've been trying to figure out the Math for days now and I don't know how." Then he starts crying, apologizes that it's his fault that they will never make it on time and leans into Leonard. Leonard rubs his back, saying it's okay. Sheldon doesn't reply, he fell asleep. Tag scene is the guys going to the Airforce guy, explaining they can't do it in 2 months. He asks how much time they think they need? 2 years. And the guy goes "Okay!" They all look kind of confused and he says "Do you think this is going to be the first project for the government that will miss the deadline?" So the guys go and leave and right after closing the door you can hear them "So, wanna go to the cinema tonight?" and Sheldon saying that he'd pay for all of their popcorns. Second storyline is Amy and Penny and the party. It turns out it's at Bert's place. Bert opens the door and thanks them for coming and says he's going to play some rock music --- that's a geology joke. Amy explains to Penny that he's a geologist and Bert jumps in and adds "And a joker!" They look around and there's no one else. Penny asks how early are they. Amy replies that they are actually an hour late. Next scene starts with super awkward super long silence, Amy and Penny drinking and Bert on the other side of the room. Then he goes and tells them that they can leave, because he wants to start cleaning up. He asks Amy not to tell anyone about this, because "you are you and I am me and it would be embarrassing". Penny asks what does he mean with Amy being her and Bert says Amy is the most popular girl at the campus. Both girls go "Uhm, no?". Amy suggests she's popular just because of dating Sheldon, Bert says no, Sheldon is popular because of dating you... Penny is super confused, Amy and Sheldon are popular?! What's happening?! Then they are sitting on a couch, Bert gives an example how Amy came up with some new idea how to clean something in the lab and then everyone started doing it too. Amy blushes in her typical way, saying it was just the right idea at the right time. Penny wants to know if Leonard is popular and Bert says that he's 'alright'. Apparently he's just known for convincing a hot girl to marry him. Penny is happy and says that girl is her! And he just wore her out. After that Penny and Amy are leaving, Penny says that Bert is nice and that they won't take him for granted (pronouncing it basically as granite) --- she made a geology joke. Bert says that they should really leave. Last storyline is Bernie + Raj. Raj made a breakfast for Howard, because he knows he won't see him much now. He wants to spend his day off with Bernie, she says he doesn't have to. Raj wants to go shopping for the baby, buy pretzels and get some side looks from racist women working in the stores. Bernie says she already gets those when she comes with Howard to her grandma's for Christmas. Raj suggests cleaning the room for the baby. Bernie says it's really messy and basically doesn't want him to see it. Raj says she shouldn't be embarrassed with him, after all, he's going to be in the room when she's giving birth. Bernie is just staring at him with "Nope, you are not". Raj ia still pushing it, they could at least choose the colors... Bernie loses it and walks out of the kitchen, then yells that she's upset and why is he's not following her. There's one more scene that I don't remember, but it starts with Bernie apologizing for snapping at him, saying it must be the pregnancy hormones. Raj says she was mean even before that, but fine. (After this I don't remember anything :haha:) Then they are driving in a car, Bernie is afraid she may not be a good mother, she simply doesn't care about all the stuff she probably should care about. Raj ends up calling his dad to talk to Bernadette, his dad picks up with "Do you need money? Do you need anything that costs money?" Raj says no, so his dad replies "Great, what's up?!". Raj's dad then talks to Bernie about how Raj's mother loved Raj and then he broke her heart when he moved so far away and started dating white girls. Bernadette really feels better at the end. Special thanks to Denyy for the report. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=34 Credits * Guest starring: ** Dean Norris as Captain Williams ** Brandon Jones as The Flash ** Brian Posehn as Bert ** Brian George as V. M. Koothrappali * Teleplay: To be entered. * Story: To be entered. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Sheldon's perceived perception of his dependence on energy drinks. *Taping date: August 23, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on October 3, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Bert reappears after his previous appearance in "The Occupation Recalibration", a span of 62 episodes. *Raj's father, V. M. Koothrappali will reappear after being absent in Season 9. *Second episode filmed for the tenth season. *In "The Work Song Nanocluster" Sheldon was overstimulated (Out of control) from the caffeine in the coffee in was drinking to stay awake. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg Cookie.png|Jim and cookie. Peace.png|Peace! TableRead.png Thanks2.png|Thanking their audience. 10.03 tdt-1.jpg 10.03 tdt-2.jpg 10.03 tdt-3.jpg 10.03 tdt-4.jpg 10.03 tdt-5.jpg 10.03 tdt-6.jpg 10.03 tdt-7.jpg 10.03 tdt-8.jpg 10.03 tdt-9.jpg 10.03 tdt-10.jpg 10.03 tdt-11.jpg 10.03 tdt-12.jpg 10.03 tdt-13.jpg 10.03 tdt-14.jpg 10.03 tdt-15.jpg 10.03 tdt-16.jpg 10.03 tdt-17.jpg 10.03 tdt-18.jpg References Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Lenny Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Shamy Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Dean Norris Category:The Flash Category:Quantum Gyroscope Category:Howard's Invention Category:US Air-Force Category:Pregnancy Planning Category:Raj's Father Category:Dr. Koothrappali Category:Bert Category:Year 10 Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:2016 Category:October episodes Category:DC References Category:Caltech Category:2016 episodes Category:Dream Category:Penny-Leonard Married (again) Category:Sheldon-Amy Reunited Category:Bernadette-Howard Married Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superhero References Category:Hyper-Sheldon Category:September Episodes Category:Sheldon on Caffeine Category:Penny Category:Baby Wolowitz